


The Coming-Out Show

by LadySaazbaum



Series: Kv.K [2]
Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Kv.K, Multi, 大量原创角色, 大量性转
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 17:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17729222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySaazbaum/pseuds/LadySaazbaum
Summary: 斯雷因·札兹巴姆少尉从火星军校顺利毕业，莱艾小姐还没来得及好好欢迎哥哥的归来，却发现父母竟已为他安排了一位相亲对象：库鲁特欧家的珂兰凯茵小姐。AZ+CG混同背景，CODE: Kv.K的前传。not yet properly finished





	1. Chapter 1

“斯雷因，快过来让我好好瞧瞧——天呐，天呐（升调），你瘦了，也黑了，这干瘪瘪的脸蛋活像是一颗煤球戳在烧焦的脖子上，头发也——太可怕了！这把枯草是什么，原来那些可爱的金发都去哪儿啦？唉哟，小乖乖，唉哟，船上的伙食一定糟透了……哦！（声音突然放大）但是现在可好了，你总算是回家啦！——再也不许离开我这么久、这么久了，明白吗？你一定要答应我，一定要，不然我保证让你被自己的愧疚心淹死……嗯。对了，小可怜虫儿，你的教官对你好吗？有没有欺负过你？如果碰上了什么委屈事儿，只管说出来，我会请父亲去和他们好好谈谈——狠狠修理他们的……好了，我想差不多就是这些吧。你还有什么想要补充的吗，妈妈？”

深红色头发的女孩一口气讲完，便一把甩开方才还深情拥抱着的金发青年，刻意以一种很酷的姿势大步退后。她把双手插进牛仔裤的兜里，扬起下巴，斜眼扫视他们身后不远处的一对母子——女人戴着一顶缀了黑纱的帽子，正不停地用手帕擦拭眼角；男人又高又瘦，满头晒褪了色的柔软卷发，深蓝色制服的袖口上镶着两圈扁饰带。他肯定已经成年了，还当上了小军官，然而此刻却表现得像个小男孩，眨巴眨巴着湛蓝眼睛奉上母亲节礼物，并因为得到了不仅一个、而是很多个拥抱而开心得合不拢嘴。两个人似乎有讲不完的话，十分钟过去了，他们仍然亲亲密密地依偎在一起，完全没有注意到自己刚刚被人取笑了一番。女孩瞪着他们，脸上露出难以置信的表情，一对细长的深褐色眉毛几乎都要打结了。

被无情丢弃的青年人顺着她纠结的视线向身后探了一瞥，无可奈何地冲女孩挤挤眼，然后俯身迎接另一位黑发夫人的拥抱。

“看来亲爱的莱耶蒂亚已经做出了杰出示范，如果我这个做母亲的没能表现出同等程度的热情，似乎——就有些说不过去了呢。来吧，亲爱的，让我好好看看你。”

欧蕾因·札兹巴姆在他的脸颊两旁各亲了一口，没有就此撤身离开，而是在女儿的惊恐注视下拉起他的双臂，从头到脚细细检查起来。一对温暖的灰蓝眼珠里装满促狭笑意，斯雷因忍不住跟着咧开嘴巴笑了起来。

“显然，我瘦了，黑了，头发也都叫太阳烧光了。”他打趣道，“——干瘪瘪的，半死不活，就像一堆煤渣掉在路边。如果叫人好好收拾收拾，我想，一只火柴盒就足够装下了。”

“瞎说八道。你分明是变得更强壮、更英俊了，简直和大家都爱得发狂的那个海盗一样迷死人。难怪小莱艾一见到你就羞红了脸，唔，和她新染的头发一样红呢！”

“妈妈，我才没有！”

“或许夺走我们莱艾芳心的罪魁祸首另有其人，妈妈。”斯雷因示意身后，然后对小妹露出一抹意味深长的笑容，“顺带一提，那位不是别人，正好是我的教官，阿尔吉诺·马兹鲁卡上尉，莫梅顿子爵。”

“哦，不。”莱艾呻吟着捂住脸。

“所以我们一定要邀请他来家里做客。”

伯爵夫人眨眨眼，和儿子一起露出心照不宣的微笑。

“你放假回来就是为了专门折磨我的吗？！”伯爵小姐气鼓鼓地捶了一下哥哥，“回海里去！——现在就走！趁你的船还停在港口里面等着！”

斯雷因使劲憋着笑，正准备开口还击，夫人却已经熟练地岔开了话题。“我敢说你还长高了几英寸，亲爱的。”她踮起脚来量了量，然后惊喜地用手捂住嘴：“天呐——已经和你父亲一样高了！”

“或许是这身制服造成的错觉吧。”青年人有些不好意思地摸摸鼻子。

“真没想到，换上蓝军装还能有这些好处。”伯爵夫人用一种不太自然的语气夸奖道，一面轻轻摇了摇头，乌黑发髻上一枚宝石饰扣欢快地闪起碎光。

“海军里也能找到好人，妈妈，他们并不个个都是满口粗话的醉汉。”

可是夫人已经把脸转到了一边。年轻时代的欧蕾因·科多尼亚中尉曾服役于环轨特别飞行中队，隶属旧空军。作为三军改制的见证人，她对另外两个军种都留下了不可避免又难以磨灭的偏见。海军是一船酒鬼加色魔，因为长年累月接触不到异性而变得心理压抑，要么极度羞涩、要么粗鲁得难以想象；陆军则是一群无孔不入的流氓，既油腔滑调又迂腐封建到了可笑的地步。铭记和巩固这些刻板印象是属于她那一代人的小小乐趣，斯雷因明白过来，便放弃了纠正的尝试。

“我还以为，从火星回来之后，每个人的身高都会自然缩水一点——斯雷因却是不降反升。年轻真好呢，你说是不是，札尔珀顿？”

众人目光齐刷刷落在被点名的年长男士身上。萨伍德伯爵不紧不慢地扬起一脑门抬头纹，抿起嘴，做出一副受了伤害的表情。

“——所以，终于轮到了我的出场，台词却是讨论缩水的身高？”他半真半假地抱怨，一开口就被懒洋洋的语气出卖了自己的好心情，“好吧，接下来是不是还要提一提我悄然消退的发际线，还有我日益发福的腰围？”

札尔珀顿·札兹巴姆现年四十有五，身材在同龄人当中算是保持得相当不错，却也明显能够看出是走过了巅峰时期的模样。据传一度迷倒了半个潘德拉贡的英俊脸庞，如今已被年月刻满了皱纹又拉圆了轮廓，只剩下一双睿智明亮的紫罗兰眼眸，还能依稀辨认些当年的盛貌。伯爵在开玩笑的时候，鼻翼两侧的法令纹总会稍稍加深一些，继而扩展为一个得意的笑容。他正以深情的目光注视着爱妻，双倍笑意随着对方的反应一起悄悄爬上嘴角。

“哦，达令，无论如何，在我眼里，你还是和当年一样英俊。”

“你这样会把我一直宠进‘大肚腩俱乐部’的，宝贝。他们已经在认真考虑给我发送邀请了——一退休就入会的那种。”

夫妻俩旁若无人地讲起了情话。伯爵小姐把铁青的脸转向兄长：“都怪你。这都怪你。是你开始的。都是你干的好事。”

“爸爸妈妈感情一直很好。”斯雷因小声解释。

“别狡辩了！你知道的，要不是你——”

“斯雷因。”

金发青年转过脸，身形瞬间就绷直了，仿佛接受长官检阅一般昂首挺胸、全神贯注。

“我都听说了。葛多芬将军对你评价很高，我为你感到骄傲，儿子。”

伯爵靠近过来。来自父亲的拥抱比母亲或妹妹的都更简短有力，只是节制地拍了几下肩膀。大致从他会对晚安吻感到尴尬的年纪开始，伯爵就悄悄改变了拥抱的方式：上身保持笔直，给彼此留出尊重的距离，手势偏重于赞赏和夸耀，亲呢的色彩被降至最低。但是直到今天，斯雷因才头一次感觉到，自己可以试着去平视父亲了。

莱艾小姐大声咳嗽起来。

“我竟然忘了，你一向更喜欢爸爸。”

“呃。”斯雷因下意识地想要反驳，却支支吾吾找不到合适的词，幸好伯爵笑眯眯地帮他解了围。

“瞎说。在这个家里，有谁不是最喜欢欧蕾因？”

伯爵夫人笑弯了眉眼，她走过去，揽起丈夫的手臂。“哦，可我最喜欢的还是……”接下来又是一大堆情话。伯爵小姐森森磨起了牙。

“如果不是看在你远道归来的份儿上……”

“是是是，谢谢莱艾小姐不杀之恩。”

红发女孩丢给憋着笑的青年人一个眼刀，气呼呼地把自己扔进对方怀里，然后飞快跳了出去，装作什么都没发生过一样走开了。

 

“老杰夫在哪里？”

好容易寒暄过马兹鲁卡一家，做完了所有必要的客套，一家人终于来到停车场。斯雷因左等右等，仍然遍寻不到忠实管家的身影。不仅如此，伯爵还出人意料地从自己口袋里掏出了车钥匙。

“杰夫一大早就过去山庄做准备了，亲爱的。”夫人微笑道。

“瑞贝卡山庄？”他们通常会在社交季快要结束的时候去乡下修养个把星期，然而眼下才是一季的开始，伯爵夫人的收信篮里一定高高地堆满了邀请函。他不明白为什么家人会选在这个时节外出度假。

“哦，这趟实习一定把你给累坏了，所以我们安排了一下——真想现在就把全身都浸在温泉里啊，这一上午可真够人受的。是不是，莱耶蒂亚？”

“是啊，是啊——妈妈在充分地体恤你呢，老哥。”

女孩的回答里有一种需要担忧的调子，一份忍耐很久终于可以得到某种回馈的洋洋得意。斯雷因狐疑地眯起眼，但是夫人已经温柔地揽过了两人肩膀，催促他们赶快坐好。他略一思忖，转身安静地爬上父亲身旁的位置。

——大家只是习惯称呼常去的度假地为“瑞贝卡山庄”，实际的产权和命名权都不属于他们。那儿也不是什么真正的庄园，只是一栋附有很小很小一片花园的双层楼房，可以从特设的管道接来热乎乎的温泉水。如今已经不时兴到处购置别墅了，大家忽然发现，打理闲置房产是一种非常烦心的工作。所以在伯爵卸任沃斯总督、举家搬回地球定居之后，夫人便高高兴兴地接受了朋友的建议，在毗邻海滨的山区度假村签了约，以供全家在需要放松的时候过来住上一阵子。

瑞贝卡坐落在郁郁葱葱的半山腰间，一楼几乎完全隐藏在浓绿枝叶中，二楼便像一艘奶白帆船般漂浮在树海之上。新洗过的碎石车道干净又齐整，从绞花铁门蜿蜒铺至迎宾石阶。屋内的一切都是老样子，让斯雷因简直要怀疑自己是不是真的已经离开了两年。内客厅仿佛是妈妈亲手打理过一般，用她最喜欢的几种鲜花点缀得温馨怡然，茶几上也已经摆好了热茶和点心。中规中矩的会客沙发孤零零地扔在房间中央，壁炉被一圈舒适的羊毛豆袋围了起来，伯爵的报纸和莱艾的游戏机摆放在他们各自最喜欢的位置旁边，触手可及。夫人轻声问起自己的马术套装，老杰夫的答案一如既往令人安心——早已打包完毕，随时可以出发。

斯雷因接过加了鲜柠檬片的茶杯，也接管家的问候。可怜的老杰夫！那只再也找不到任何遮挡的光亮脑门可能是这间屋子里唯一的变化。全家人见证了这位忠诚管家失去大部分头发的过程，两个孩子越长越高，老杰夫的发际线也随之提升。斯雷因在茶几旁多逗留了一会儿，他知道老杰夫会乐意检查一下自己——有没有好好用功、有没有忘记吃饭？忠心耿耿的管家用一种传统而拘谨的方式关心着他所服务的一家人，细致周到却鲜少宣之于口。他仔细把他的小少爷检查了一遍又一遍，再看看老爷的反应，最终满意地露出一点笑容。

回家真好。斯雷因低头抿了一口茶，热水美滋滋地流进肚子里，舒服得如同尽情伸过懒腰。他克制着把自己埋进豆袋沙发里的渴望，在脑子里梳理一遍接下来的时间安排，然后信步走上二楼。

右手第一间朝玫瑰花园的套间属于伯爵夫妇，再向前走一小段，斜对面传出哗啦啦水声的卧室属于他自己。斯雷因心知肚明女仆正在收拾他的行李、同时往他的浴缸里蓄满热水，却径直走进尽头拐角距离海潮最近的房间，挑了一把最舒适的椅子坐下，耐心等待。

莱艾进来的时候，两只漂亮的浓紫眼珠立刻瞪圆了。

“你偷偷溜进少女的闺房是想干什么？”她抱怨起来，然而这句话里一个字比一个字更显底气不足。

“在码头上，可一直没找到机会感谢你对我的关心呢。”做哥哥的露出和煦笑容，“现在终于有时间了，好妹妹，这学期过得愉快吗？大家喜欢你的新头发吗？——怀特教授还好吗？”

听到自己写作课老师的名字，红发女孩使劲忍住没有去挑高眉毛，但是失败了一半，结果露出来一种有点苦涩的滑稽表情。

“——你什么意思？”她逞强地厉声追问。

金发青年摊开双手。“没什么，只是有点好奇我们为什么要来这里泡温泉。”

“妈妈已经解释过了，笨蛋。”莱艾翻了个白眼。

“只是叫我好好放松吗？那敢情好。”斯雷因心平气和地笑着，“——所以，今年就不用模仿青春期少女的口吻写那么多作文啦？”

红发女孩愣了三秒钟，终于明白了哥哥的把戏。

“斯雷因·特洛耶特·札兹巴姆——你这个无耻的——可恶——混蛋！竟然想要敲诈我？！”

他慢悠悠站起身，好整以暇地抻平那件完美修身的军服，迈步向门外走去。

“给我回来——”

伯爵小姐服软了。斯雷因有些好笑地看着妹妹用力甩上房门，圆脸蛋因为生气而涨得通红。他知道好几种法子可以哄莱艾开心，但是就眼下这会儿功夫，他更愿意享受一下对手的挫败。“——真搞不懂你为什么一定要从我这里套话。无论妈妈想要做什么，最晚晚饭的时候也会一五一十告诉你的，早一小时知道和晚一小时有什么区别？”莱艾不客气地抢走哥哥手中的茶，给自己润了润嗓子。

“有备无患是一种好习惯。”

“胡说八道！你什么时候违抗过爸妈的吩咐？你总是那样，不仅自己百分之一百地听话，还要管我的闲事，美名其曰帮父母分忧——你这种模范宝宝，背着他们做准备有任何意义吗？”

斯雷因把视线移到一旁整整齐齐、纹丝未动的书架上，红发女孩立刻放低了态度。

“哦，模范宝宝，模范学生——模范男孩(poster boy)。”她念了几遍，忽然噗嗤一声乐了出来。“还真是‘模范男孩’！——要我说，这次的麻烦，都得赖你自己。”

“我怎么啦？”金发青年无辜地托着下巴。

“你自己说，你在实习的时候，是不是被人拍了宣传照？”

“那是一项任务，拍摄今年的征兵海报。”阿瑞斯皇家军事学院的首席毕业生一板一眼地回答，惹得伯爵小姐没忍住冲天翻了个巨大白眼。“曼哈顿公爵号刚刚列装了一批最新型战斗机，她本身又是战绩卓绝，还在服役的航母里没谁能比得过……自然是海军的首选。”

“你见过成片吗？”她干脆地打断了哥哥的枯燥解释。

“当然没有。我们在执行出海任务的时候是接触不到互联网的。”

斯雷因挑起一侧眉毛，他隐隐约约察觉到一丝不祥预感。

“那么，你最好来看一眼这个。”

莱艾抱着平板电脑在床边盘腿坐下，他好奇地凑过去，冷不防与屏幕上的自己来了个四目相对。

“这是什么——？！”

从标题和日期来判断，他看到的正是今年新推出的的征兵海报。字体和内容都没什么新意，布局设计也乏善可陈，与往年相比，变化主要是换了一位模特：更年轻、更天真、一个连实习都没有完成、还穿着蓝色水手服的学员——斯雷因自己。

伯爵小姐不紧不慢地向下拉动刷新图片，斯雷因痛苦地发现设计师在犯懒。同样是一个人加一行字的组合，他们竟然脑子都不转一下地做了三套，还都是同一个模特——也就是说，三张站在甲板上的他自己，或面露微笑、或持枪侍立、或凭栏远眺，并排出现在各类网站上，被人们当作某种珍奇展品一般评头论足。

“这些评论——这些评论——我的天啊！现在的年轻小姑娘们脑子里都在想些什么啊？？！”

“想被你拐上床，也想把你拐上床——这有什么不对吗，全不列颠尼亚硕果仅存的二十二岁的处男先生？”

“莱艾！”

青年人像被雷击中一般弹跳起来，红发女孩无所畏惧地吐了吐舌头。

“——你尽管去向妈妈告状。我告诉你，她只差那么一点点就要把煮山羊睾丸放进你的盘子里了。”

斯雷因板起脸，假装没听到妹妹的后半句挖苦。眼下还有更要命的事情悬而未决，他焦虑得在房间里转起圈，每当视线不小心滑过屏幕上那位他不愿相认的海军学员，都觉得耳朵里能喷射出滚烫的血液。

“他们怎么能用我的照片做海报——我没同意过——”

“你自己说过这是任务哦，札兹巴姆准尉。”

“可是、可是，当时说好是拍摄集体照……”

“我猜，可能是设计师认为其他人的存在拉低了整张照片的颜值吧。”

“有哪个国家的征兵海报会需要美色诱惑啊？！我没见过！——不是——我——”

他忽然意识到这句话等于是在变相夸耀自己的美貌，登时羞得满脸通红。那尴尬到无地自容的可怜模样让伯爵小姐也不由得心生出一丝怜悯，需要凝一凝神才能继续享受欺负他的乐趣。“爸爸说这个月的入伍数字比往年同期增长了1.6%，多一半是女性，整体年龄都年轻了不少。葛多芬将军特地请他吃了一顿饭，中心思想是请你一定要留在他的舰队里。至于社交网络上的讨论……嗯，恭喜。你已经是网红了。”

斯雷因哀嚎着扑倒在妹妹的床上，两只手死命挣扎了一阵，抓过枕头严严实实盖住了自己的脑袋。

“……让我回去……回曼哈顿公爵……大海里没有该死的社交网……”

红发女孩忍笑咬住嘴唇，才没有用唱歌儿的声音说“早就告诉过你啦！”——从小到大这么多次较量，经验告诉她如果哥哥已经难过得快要哭出来，就最好不要继续施压了。莱艾拿胳膊支撑着趴在旁边，动手拍了拍鸵鸟状的大男孩。

“好啦，好啦。”伯爵小姐用哄孩子的语气安慰他，“海报是一个月前发布的，现在热度已经过去了。嘿，其实要不了多久，大家就会把它们都愉快地抛之脑后了。”

“……真的吗？”

大鸵鸟把他金灿灿的脑袋瓜从枕头堆里抬了起来，可怜巴巴的，满怀期待。人在受伤的时候真是什么鬼话都能信。红发女孩心想，一边随口回答：“唔，当然。”

斯雷因惨兮兮地望着她，原本还算整齐的短发经过方才的折腾，已经乱成了毛绒绒的一团，鼻头也变红了，看起来活像一只受了欺负的可爱小狗。

“但是——”

莱艾没忍住挑高了声调。哦，最后一句，真的是最后一句，她对自己保证。一贯比谁都优秀的哥哥会露出惊慌失措的表情，实在是难能一见，她心痒难耐。

“亲爱的，你知道每年开启社交季的标志活动是什么吗？”

“阿什福德舞会。”每一个潘德拉贡人都能轻而易举地给出正确回答。优等生说完，困惑地眨了眨眼睛：“但——那是为当年毕业的女孩子们准备的，能和我有什么关系？”

“你觉得，”伯爵小姐叹了口气，耐心地教导他：“女孩子出席舞会，不需要男孩子的陪伴吗？”

斯雷因瞪大了眼睛盯着她，半响，无声哀叹着滚下了床。

 

 

 

——————————————

* 斯雷因是札兹巴姆家的养子。养子没有继承权：遗产可以赠与，头衔不可转让。

* 贵族的封地与家姓往往不是同一个词，所以补充设定札·札兹巴姆先生的头衔写作：Earl of Sarwood, Viscount of Swanshire, First Chancellor of the Most Noble Order of the Holy Orbit and Knight of Gemini——萨伍德伯爵，思文郡子爵，最高贵的圣欧比特骑士团首席副团长与双子座骑士。

* 关于为什么设定莱艾是扎叔的女儿……首先这（据说）是当初未被采用的一种方案，其次莱艾和扎叔都是紫色眼睛，而最有力的原因在于——莱艾和斯酱打架很好看啊！！（ntm

*  ~~单纯就人设来说韵子最可能是札兹巴姆小姐——扎叔的眼睛和欧蕾因的头发，多么显眼~~ 。


	2. Chapter 2

“——诚然，阿什福德舞会历史悠久，荣誉显赫，令人肃然起敬。但是，就其本质而言，它却仍然是，且仅仅是，属于该校学生的庆祝活动。”

“而我，非常遗憾，并不是一名阿什福德毕业生。早在六年前，在父亲大人的安排下，我就与阿什福德学院撇清了关系。我所毕业的母校是阿瑞斯皇家军事学院；在那之前，则是哈莫尼军事预备学院。”

“我在18岁从哈莫尼毕业时，便已圆满庆祝过——容我提醒一句，同时也是亲手组织了——属于我自己和同学们的毕业舞会。人既然不是从七年级毕业两次，也就没有理由要出席两次毕业舞会。”

“综上所述……”

看到伯爵夫人忍俊不禁的笑容，以及伯爵先生安详怡然的眼神，斯雷因明白自己已经是在做无用功了。

“……没有道理……”

年轻人的声音软软地沉了下去，浅金色的脑袋也随之垂落。没希望了，他沮丧地认识到，前路早已注定——这一切，突如其来的度假，在劫难逃的舞会，陌生而又难以捉摸的年轻小姐们，以及清晰庞然如同海平面上冉冉升起的朝阳、也同样不会以任何人的意志为转移、那些接踵而至的相亲和约会……

“札兹巴姆准尉。”

“是！”

斯雷因条件反射地夹紧双臂，挺胸抬头，严肃等候长官发号施令。

“恐怕我们亲爱的阿尔吉诺·马兹鲁卡指挥官忘记了传授给他的学员一条非常重要的经验：军人作风只适合留在军营内部。”帝国最高三元帅之一、圣欧彼特骑士团首席副团长兼皇家黑杖侍卫官把自己摊开在懒人沙发上，以身作则地拖起悠然长腔儿：“——而在脱下那身帅气的军装之后，比方说现在，人得学会放松自己。”

“……”

斯雷因向后一倒，把自己四仰八叉地扔在羊毛豆袋上。这个充满孩子气的举动惹来一阵憋闷笑声，他辨认出是妹妹在幸灾乐祸，就没忍住对她以牙还牙。结果莱艾笑的更大声了。

“……如果一定要我跳舞，”做哥哥的灵机一动，“明年这个时候，莱耶蒂亚小姐正好需要一位舞伴。”

“谢谢，但我还不至于要请兄长救场。”正在阿什福德读六年级的女孩冷酷地拒绝了他。“死心吧，老哥，你已经是感恩节的火鸡了——咕咕！”

“哈！可是仁慈的陛下每年都会赦免一只火鸡。”

“对你，陛下只会找来一位娇小矜贵、又白又嫩的女继承人，把她整个儿塞进你的怀里，就像料理一只——”

“好了，莱艾，我相信你已经讲得足够好了。”夫人柔声制止了兄妹二人的拌嘴，“斯雷因，亲爱的，我真希望你能自由自在地安排生活节奏。只是，哎呀，你没有看到那些雪片般飞来的邀请函（“是雪崩。”女孩插话）……那么多人热情邀请你出席这次舞会，婉拒的理由恐怕已经不够用了，所以……”

“就因为那套该死的海报？”

“正因为那套漂亮的海报。哦，这其实不是一件坏事，大家都很喜欢它们。”

现在连妈妈的声音里也泛起了笑意。斯雷因忍辱负重地给自己翻了个面儿，把脑袋埋进温柔的羊毛里。

“或许安排这次度假是个错误。”伯爵的声音在头顶上方慢悠悠响起，是他惯用的玩笑语气。“其实只要小斯雷因一进家门，那些迫不及待的太太们就会蜂拥而至，用她们最亲切的问候、最热络的恭维和最可口的家制点心把人哄得晕晕乎乎……不等他反应过来发生了什么，身边就已经围满了一圈漂亮姑娘，仿佛从天上飞下来似的，一个个儿明眸皓齿，鬈发如云，香扑扑的脸蛋上挂着甜甜的微笑……好了，如果一切顺利，在第二壶茶喝完之前，我们就能看到某位幸运儿满足而矜持地把手递过来，说：斯雷因·札兹巴姆先生，我非常乐意。——就这样，哈！大功告成。”

莱艾放声大笑。斯雷因不想被父亲发现自己已经气得鼻子都歪了，就保持脸朝下的姿势趴着，一动不动。

“现在我们知道莱耶蒂亚那些绘声绘色、煞有其事的故事都是跟谁学的了——唔，我说，够了。”夫人一开口，女孩的笑声便自觉减弱了几分。欧蕾因起身给每个人的杯子里都添了些热茶，先是孩子们，再是和女儿闪着一模一样顽皮笑容的丈夫。她讲话的语气十分温柔，让人几乎无法察觉那即将呼啸而至的危机：

“札尔珀顿，亲爱的，给我们讲讲吧——在你年轻的时候，有小斯雷因的一半受欢迎吗？”

“嗯？”

伯爵先生支吾了一声，他警惕地眯起眼睛，可惜为时已晚。

“因为听你描述得这样栩栩如生，不像是凭空杜撰出来的，肯定有着不少真真切切的亲身体会吧？”伯爵夫人对他微微一笑，“——特别是对那些’漂亮小姑娘’的回忆，简直让人身临其境。”

“没有的事儿，宝贝，都是我编的。”

斯雷因忙不迭把脑袋从羊毛里挖出来，刚好来得及在父亲脸上捕捉到一闪而过的懊悔。他咬住嘴唇，屏息等待着伯爵先生被夫人剥壳去皮、一丝不挂地拎上正义的天平。

“我记得，你自己也是一名阿什福德校友吧？葛多芬将军非常欣赏你，嗯，他总说你是他见过最’出类拔萃’的学生，入校第一天就和人结下了梁子，差不多违反过每一条校规，在离校前最后一晚仍然不眠不休地把校史馆内所有展品介绍换成了希腊文。据说埃克维尔校长差一点就把你的毕业证书给收回去了，却不得不顾忌你的崇拜者——那差不多就是全体学生外加半数教职员工。于是你变成了一个传奇，无数少男的人生偶像和无数少女的梦中情人，一代又一代年轻而懵懂的学童传颂着你所做过的十二项伟迹……”

“完全是夸大其词，胡说八道！怎么能数出来十二个——难道要把给希腊文教授纠正语法错误这种小事也拉来凑数？这没道理，我根本没有——”

“——所以，我很好奇，亲爱的，当年那些漂亮小姑娘们都是怎么追求你的？”

莱艾也加入了屏息凝神的行列。兄妹俩的眼珠子都快瞪出来了——大人们偶尔会不小心说漏嘴，八卦萨伍德伯爵在遇到夫人之前可完全是另一副模样，全帝国数一数二的花花公子，与如今的好好先生根本判若两人云云——但是谁也不敢开口向父母求证。他们望望妈妈又望望爸爸，兴奋得心花怒放。

棕发的中年人竭力维持着镇定自若的表情。他试图不以为然地挥挥手，弄得半截身子从沙发上出溜了下去。“在二十年前，女士们通常比较羞涩，不会主动追求男朋友——那是男士们该负责的部分，至少我习惯如此。”他干巴巴地说完，又使劲点了点头，仿佛这样就能增强说服力似的。

“是吗？我怎么不记得有这种事。”

“欧蕾因，亲爱的，是我先开始追求你的——”

“哦，那件事我们已经知道了。”收到夫人的眼神，兄妹俩齐刷刷地点起头。父亲守得云开见月明的浪漫喜剧他们从小到大已经听过了不知多少遍。“可是在那之前呢？在你还是潘德拉贡最受人欢迎的单身汉时，那对忧郁迷人的紫水晶宝石一定骗走了不少仰慕者吧——”

她笑吟吟地用双手托起下巴。两个孩子有样学样，目光炯炯。

“如果你——如果你们一定想知道。”紫眼睛的伯爵打出投降手势。但是大家都太熟悉他了，知道这只是一招以退为进。“其实不值一提，非常无聊，绝对不是什么应当记住的榜样——其实我自己已经忘得差不多了。唉，记住它们能有什么好处呢？欧蕾因，我以为我们早就过了会对无聊情史刨根问底的阶段。”

“可是你见过我所有的前任，札姆，我也从未向你隐瞒过他们的存在。反过来，哎呀呀，我却连你是和谁一起出席了毕业舞会都不知道！”

“唉，为了小斯雷因好，我不想提这件事。”

伯爵投过来一束毫无疑问是求助的目光。小年轻犹豫着，在家庭游戏里，父子俩通常是彼此最得力的搭档和盟友。他难为地看了看完全乐在其中的母亲和妹妹，明白自己是父亲眼下唯一的指望——话虽如此，他可还没有对方才的玩笑完全消气。

“哦？为什么不能传授给儿子一点经验上的指导呢？”

“斯雷因，相信我，你不会想要知道的。”

面对那一齐投射过来的、包含着同等热切与促狭、因长年累月的心意相通而变得极为相似、两个人却总是笑着予以否认的根本一模一样的期待目光，金发青年小小地哀鸣一声，捂住了脸。

“爸爸，你这样说，只会把人的好奇心越吊越高。”

夫人露出了胜利者的满意笑容。她倾过身，和女儿击了一掌。

“——还有你吗，斯雷因？呜呼！残忍无情的厄里斯，为何要在这个原本温馨的小家掷下那受诅咒的金苹果？信任遭到瓦解，忠诚遭到背叛，妻子陷害丈夫，儿子忤逆父亲，一切平和与喜乐统统化为悲哀的灰烬……”

“我知道第一句，”红发女孩举起手，姿势仿佛是在课堂上提出一个有趣问题。“但是后面这部分连我都觉得过于浮夸——是爸爸自己编的吧？”

“我相信是。”夫人对她眨眨眼，“听起来完全就是札尔珀顿的风格。他被大学戏剧社荼毒过三年，你知道。”

伯爵愁眉苦脸地转向唯一露出些许不忍神情的家庭成员：“拜托，你们就不能对我这个老头子有点同情心吗？”

“无限同情，爸爸。”斯雷因爬了起来，憋住笑意，走过去扶住父亲的肩膀，“即便如此，您恐怕已经是在劫难逃了——倒下吧，凯撒！”

他没有真的在手上使劲，但是棕发的中年人表现出一副受到了重击的模样。他身子一歪，骨碌碌地从懒人沙发滚落到毛绒绒的地毯上，满脸沉痛而凝重的神情。斯雷因捂住嘴，愉快同时也稍微有些不安地等待着结果。他知道父亲乐意纵容家人开些无伤大雅的玩笑——但这只是用以展现自身大度的一种方式，并不代表他真的可以被人任意欺负。

“亲爱的，亲爱的，请这样想，”伯爵摊开手脚，平躺在地板上，声音仿佛陈述遗言般温顺和听天由命，“曾经由我陪同参加毕业舞会的那位女士，其实是一位你认识了很久的朋友——如果这些年来她选择对此事封口不提，或许是有理由的。”

“我相信她一定有着特别的理由——所以，是谁？”

夫人丝毫不为所动。她太了解自己的丈夫了。

“哦，这就说来话长了。当时人们认为，当然现在也一样，护送年纪相仿的少女进入社交界是生为一名绅士的义务。唔，但是很不巧，因为时间安排上的一些冲突，我错过了18岁的那场舞会——”

金发的青年人大声咳嗽起来。

“——但是我很快就弥补了这份因为由于年轻气盛和机票紧俏所造成的遗憾。斯雷因，我在几年之后受邀参加了陛下的毕业舞会。啊哈，说来也巧，正好是在你现在这个年纪。 ”

笑意逐渐回到了伯爵漂亮的紫眼睛里，而小年轻刚刚攒起来的一点得意就像被海浪席后卷过的沙滩，消失得干干净净。

“真有趣，所以到底是谁？”

夫人托着下巴，锲而不舍地追问。伯爵慢条斯理将十指对接起来，轻轻搭在下颌与脖颈的交界处，目光笔直向上，安然凝视着晶莹闪烁的吊灯。

“是洛丝琳德·凯斯勒小姐。”他说。这个答案轻飘飘地浮在空中，仿佛一颗硕大无畏的肥皂泡泡，美丽而脆弱，静谧而梦幻，忽然又在现实面前粉身碎骨、化为无形。“——她后来嫁给了亲爱的老伙计托比·库鲁特欧，也就成了如今的格罗比伯爵夫人。”

夫人发出一声满足的叹息。她抿了抿嘴唇，罕见地没有发表任何评论，只是若有所思地端起了茶杯。伯爵坐起身来，她静静地递给丈夫另一杯热茶，仍然未发一词。

但是莱艾发现自己很难消化这则新闻。

“洛丝琳德阿姨……和爸爸……？”她看上去有些混乱，“这……难以想象……爸爸竟然会…………不……”

夫人笑了起来。“你在想的事情和我想的一样吗？”她轻快提问，红发女孩已经张开了嘴，正欲发表一通牢骚，才意识到母亲的目光一直落在别人身上。

“我想是的。”

伯爵愉快地点了点头。看他那样子，如果不是因为芳香的茶杯已经贴在了唇边，一定会唱起赞美诗来。他垂下眼去啜饮茶水，但即便这样，唇角弯起的弧度仍然清晰可辨。

“我想不是！噢！”莱艾小姐抗议道，但是忽然之间，她紧紧捂住了自己的嘴，动作急促而坚决，脸上混合着恍然大悟和及时踩线的庆幸。红发扭过头来直直地盯着斯雷因，目光灼灼仿佛能把他变成一只香喷喷的烤鸡。金发青年迷茫地看了看自己，又看看神情各异的家人，一阵不祥的预感油然而生。

——但是这阵觉悟来得太晚了。

“斯雷因，亲爱的，这真是太巧了。”夫人对他温柔一笑，“库鲁特欧家的小姐正好是今年毕业，她可是一位大美女……”

 

哐叽。

 

斯雷因倒在伯爵方才躺过的位置上，眼前一片晕晕乎乎。我要躺在这里，直到这次社交季结束，他绝望地想。

 

 

 

——————————————

* Et tu, Brute? -Then fall, Caesar!

  ——Julius Caesar: Act 3, Scene 1

* 格罗比=Groby，梗取自Parade's End。 ~~没在黑~~ 。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一个暗搓搓的更新，吐槽by弥撒 ：
> 
> 另外七年前（？）的毕业礼上跳舞的也是深发紫眼小贵族和金发蓝眼漂亮妞——不想过早面对社交季于是强行留了一级的米蕾·阿什弗德小姐表示：  
> “你这人太过分了，我不想充当基佬的挡箭牌，谢谢。”  
> “横竖你也不想应付更多的邀约。”  
> “你说的对，所以我才没反手给你一耳光。”


	3. Chapter 3

当那封信大摇大摆地躺在银托盘上，同报纸一齐被送上早餐桌时，所有人都没忍住扬了扬眉毛。萨伍德伯爵抬眼瞥了一眼奶油色的信封，偷偷对着涂了一半果酱的吐司撅起嘴。

“我以为，我们是来这里度假的。”莱艾小姐出声表态。

夫人沉着地抽出信纸，展开抻平——意外地有些长度，细长字体像手工蕾丝一般密密麻麻地蜿蜒垂落至底端。红发女孩好奇凑过脑袋，她便把信摆在桌上，从果酱罐和奶酪碟中间推了过去。

“‘亲爱的蕾妮和札姆……’天啊，是洛丝琳德阿姨！”女孩从读完第一行字就开始惨叫，哀鸣不绝直至最后一行附言，“……啊现在她就住在山顶！那栋阴森森的城堡！还邀请全家人过去喝茶！——她是怎么发现我们藏在这里的？！”

“哦，今年该给珂兰凯茵办成人舞会了，洛丝一定早早就预定好了地方。那栋房子的舞厅足够宽敞，还有一座漂亮的温室。”夫人答非所问地叹了口气。她动手给自己添上咖啡，捧着杯子若有所思：“我想，她正需要朋友们帮着提一点装潢建议。”

“哈！我觉得洛丝琳德阿姨想要的可不只是装潢建议。”

莱艾转向父亲，但伯爵只是来回来去地摆弄着那片愁眉苦脸的吐司。末了，他把完全倒了胃口的餐盘推到一旁，目光和妻子短暂交汇，就听天由命地用报纸埋住脸。

“斯雷因，你倒是说句话啊。”女孩焦急地拍打餐桌。

“……什么事？”

对着一盘切开的橙子默默走神许久的金发青年终于意识到了自己的缺席。他眨眨眼，环顾四周，表情茫然而温和。经历过昨天那场跌宕刺激的轮流摊牌，他早早就退回了卧室，然后大概是遭遇了失眠，整个人从早上起来就一直恍恍惚惚的。

“快醒醒，笨蛋！——洛丝琳德阿姨要来抓你和库鲁特欧小姐订婚了！”红发女孩咬牙切齿地剜了迟钝哥哥一眼。

“这么快？”

“今晚就圆房！”

“好……嗯嗯嗯？”青年人终于反应了过来，赶在妹妹酝酿出另一轮奚落之前把目光转向在座唯一可以信赖的人。

“茶会，库鲁特欧家——珂兰凯茵也在。”夫人对儿子慈爱地一笑，“我正要回信接受邀请。”

“别这样，妈妈！他不想去！”莱艾小姐挥舞起小拳头，手里还攥着用了一半的餐叉，“——没人想去！”

“我想，那应该让斯雷因自己发表自己意见。”做母亲的用手背托起下巴。她的声音不大，但足以让孩子听懂批评的意思：“把手放下，莱耶蒂亚，你已经年满三岁了。”

红发女孩瘪了嘴，只得收敛手脚乖乖坐好。另一边，金发青年眨巴眨巴眼睛，用一种仿佛刚刚被清洗过脑子的模糊语气回答：“……我没有什么意见。”

“那感情好——哦，莱艾，你今天如果有别的安排，我会替你向洛丝解释的。”

莱艾恨铁不成钢地瞪着一脸绵羊蠢相的哥哥，气得一句话也说不出来。

后者无知无觉地拉过一盘炒鸡蛋，安安静静吃了起来。伯爵动弹了一下，折下头版新闻那页递过来。青年人道了谢，学着父亲的样子把自己埋到报纸后面。军校生的进食速度极快，在艾露西亚皇后宴请七国使节的报道读到底之前，他就已经吞光了炒蛋和冷切牛肉；翻页之后，又加上了几支一折即断的嫩芦笋、两片淋满枫糖浆的小圆煎饼、一碗水果、以及作为装饰的几颗樱桃番茄。胃口好得气人，大概是想在一餐之内把体型撑圆到和父亲一样吧，莱艾讽刺地咀嚼着舌头。

“——唔，下午几点出发？”

斯雷因最后把剩下的半杯咖啡一饮而尽，抓着餐巾站了起来。

“三点钟，我亲爱的。”夫人回答。

“那么我上午可以先出去一趟吗？”

“当然可以。”

金发青年绕过餐桌，在母亲的脸颊上轻轻贴了一下。“不会很久，”他保证，“只是想稍微运动一下，打打网球……”

萨伍德伯爵从报纸上方抬起眼睛，对儿子投过去意味深长的一瞥。但在青年人转过身，大约是想征求同意时，他却及时收回了目光，装出一副两耳不闻身边事的模样。青年人忽然露出一种心领神会的笑容，脚尖一转，迈着轻快的步子离开了餐厅。

莱艾瞪圆了眼睛望着哥哥消失的背影——什么？

她扭过头来看看妈妈又看看爸爸，嘴巴张开却不知道该说什么：你们打算卖掉的儿子就这么光明正大地溜走了？？！——可是餐桌上一派和谐安详，就仿佛什么异常都没发生过似的。夫人掏出了平板，在备忘录里敲着回信，另一位则无怨无言地继续埋首于报纸，老杰夫给他送上来第二壶咖啡。女孩按住胸口，只觉得心里堵得快要喘不过气了，干脆一把推开椅子跳起来：

“——不对！！昨天那个躺在地上耍赖的人死去哪儿了？？！！！！”

伯爵手一抖，把一杯咖啡全洒在了亚里亚斯伯爵的卷发上。

 

不幸中的万幸，那杯滚烫的咖啡没有伤着萨伍德伯爵本人；万幸中的不幸——虽然这样想很对不起受害人，但是札兹巴姆家确实错失一个绝好的理由去拒绝格罗比夫人。莱艾态度诚恳地道了歉，也诚实地表达了如上遗憾；伯爵先生大度地表示可以理解，但是伯爵夫人和颜悦色地宣布，口头上的忏悔永远不能替代实打实的行动，她必须在库鲁特欧家的客厅里表现出最好的礼貌；如有半点越矩，就一直禁足到下学期开学。

这太过分了！根本就不是什么大不了的事情，妈妈只是在偏心爸爸而已；哥哥也是靠不住，他如果没有跑出去玩什么天杀的网球，肯定会当场为她求情的。

莱艾闷闷不乐地踢了一通被子，觉得还不够解气，于是从哥哥的行李箱里翻找出游戏机，按字母顺序逐个点开覆盖记录。结果玩了不一会儿，女孩就对哥哥在游戏上的审美感到了彻底的绝望，不得不（刷他的卡）购买了几个像样的新作。山区的信号不太好，她在乱成一团的被子上翻了个身，随便点着某个无聊的采集游戏，一边等待下载完毕。

她盘算着在哥哥回来的时候丢给对方一个巨大的白眼（以及有史以来最凶残的枕头攻击，嗯），却不知不觉地睡迷糊了，还梦到一群快乐的小蘑菇排队跳进汤锅。她怀疑自己最后其实是饿醒的。

斯雷因给她端了一盘子午餐留在床头柜上。在她手忙脚乱地从被子卷儿里挣脱出来的时候，他从从容容地顺走两块牛肉，一闪身就躲进了浴室。运动了一上午的青年人变得精神抖擞，动作敏捷，笑容和往常一样灿烂，且十分欠揍。莱艾咬牙切齿地举起刀叉，想象每一块馅饼上都长着哥哥的脸。

“你最好把它们都吃光。”

军校生从进去到出来只用了不到十分钟，他发现妹妹的餐盘上还剩了不少烤蔬菜，就好心提醒：“听说格罗比家的点心是出了名的难吃。”

女孩扯了个鬼脸，故意推开盘子。“……你竟然没有趁机逃跑。”

“我为什么要逃？”斯雷因无辜眨眼。

“啧，被卖了还乖乖地帮人家数钱。”她跳下床，伸了伸懒腰，然后把手架在两侧腰窝上，顺利找回了理直气壮的感觉

“别这么说话，莱艾。”

青年人搬出了严肃的咳嗽声。这通常会是一声有力的警告，然而眼下，他正站在一卷毛绒绒的浴袍里，脖子上挂着毛巾，柔软的淡金色发梢还挂着水珠，威慑力约等于一只落水的凶巴巴的猫咪。女孩撇撇嘴，拿浴巾兜住他的脑袋一顿猛搓：“我哪里说错了？”

“妈妈不会出卖我，爸爸不会把我卖给洛丝琳德阿姨。”斯雷因抢过浴巾，换用更有章法的方式来擦干头发。“——所以只剩下了一种可能：亲爱的妹妹不知出于何种理由，竟然把我卖给了她的好朋友。”

“珂兰凯茵·库鲁特欧才不是我的朋友！”红发女孩抓起吹风机朝他砸过去，被后者轻松地一把接住。这不是一个明智的决定，因为接下来她不得不非常大声地叫喊。“我和那群横行霸道的势利眼儿没有关系！你少诬陷我！！”

“那么问题解决了，家人总是值得信任的。”斯雷因仿佛什么都没听进去似的微笑耸肩。他关掉吹风，对着镜子抓了抓还有点潮的头发。“唉，请教一下，珂兰凯茵小姐喜欢什么颜色？”

“我怎么知道？哦——蓝色，海军蓝，对的，你海报上那身制服就很不错。”莱艾迅速反应过来，她立刻转身跑向衣柜，抢先一步拉开了柜门——

“嗯？奇怪，你们海军实习还需要用到白领结？”

“当然不。”

“那为什么这里挂着足足三套晚餐礼服？”红发女孩忘记了自己最初的目的，只顾困惑地指着内容丰富过头的衣柜。

斯雷因慢悠悠地跟过来，轻而易举从妹妹愣神的手臂底下捞走一件深色夹克。“哦，平民衣物不是我带回来的，都是老杰夫自作主张。”

“——可是，在我们打包行李准备去码头接你的时候，妈妈下达的指令非常明确：只住三天，没有客人。老杰夫没理由需要给你准备礼服。”

“然而眼下我们就要去洛丝琳德阿姨家里喝茶。”

“那是个意外！”

“所以你看，杰夫就很有经验，他喜欢一切都有备无患。”斯雷因心平气和地点点头，反手又从旁边抽出来一条浅色长裤。“我敢说他也给你准备了几条可爱的小礼裙。”

“哈哈！——不，他没有。”

“哦……其实可以理解，”做哥哥的挤挤眼，憋着笑，用善解人意的口吻打趣道，“反正无论给你准备了多少衣服，你总会想穿留在家里的那件，然后派人连夜赶回去取。”

莱艾用上了这辈子的全部克制力才没有当场和他翻脸。

“斯、雷、因，”她在沉重的呼吸间一字一句地吐出话来，“事到如今，你为什么还在否认？”

“否认老杰夫把我出卖给天知道谁？那当然了，根本就是无稽之谈。”金发青年已经扭头打量起了赛满一溜儿搁板的令人望之生畏的衬衫大军，小声嘀咕：“……还是请专业人士来帮忙吧。”

“……”

莱艾发现气过了头反而更容易冷静下来。她瞪着父亲的卑劣模仿者，抱起双臂，嘴角慢慢撇起一个冷笑。

“真有趣。”浓紫眼珠上下一翻，讽刺地把对方从头打量到脚，再从脚打量到头。“前一天晚上你还躺在地上打滚，不想去什么别人家的舞会；结果第二天就忽然态度大转弯，迫不及待地想要结识这位珂兰凯茵小姐。这是为什么呢？我亲爱的哥哥，你是在睡梦中被什么小精灵下了迷魂药吗？”

“其实很好解释。”金发青年璀璨一笑，不动声色地和妹妹拉开距离。“昨天晚上，我花了一点点时间做了调查。”

“然后？”

“然后发现妈妈所言非虚，珂兰凯茵小姐果真是一位大美女。”

伯爵小姐眯起眼睛，回以甜甜的不怀好意的笑容，那模样儿和心里盘算着恶作剧的父亲几乎如出一辙。

“札兹巴姆准尉。”

“在。”斯雷因努力敛起笑意，配合地立正站好。

“你今年有22岁了，对吧？”

“没有错，一月份你还给我寄了生日礼物——谢谢。”

“说的就好像你真用上了似的。”

青年人轻描淡写地挥挥手。“尺码不大合适，就都送给了学弟——不用说，他们一个个都高兴坏了。”

“哦。”女孩笑得愈发灿烂，露出一口亮晶晶的小白牙，“说起来，阿瑞斯军事学院是男校吗？”

“不，一直是男女合校。”

“那么，从15岁到现在，7年零5个月时间。”女孩啪地合起两只手，复仇的火焰在一对紫眸里幽幽燃烧，放射着吓人的光，“成年之后完全有条件接触异性，本人又是英俊得不像话、有风度懂礼貌、知道怎么哄女孩开心、还有爸爸作为经验丰富的后盾、从任何意义上都算得上是万里挑一的黄金男孩——”

“没有的事，小姐过奖了。”斯雷因大声说，但是莱艾完全不为所动。

“——却竟然连一个女朋友都没谈过！”她用更大的声音喊回去，中气十足，得意洋洋。

金发青年安静地眨眨眼睛，又眨了眨，最后搬出一个客套的微笑。“那又怎么啦？”

红发女孩心满意足地摊开双手。

“哥哥呀，哥哥呀，哥哥，”她用哄小孩似的甜腻声音唱了起来，“你知道——其实爸爸妈妈不会介意的，我当然更不介意，大家都会永远爱你。”

“哦，谢谢。但是，不介意什么？”斯雷因回以同样甜美的笑容，青绿眼眸里明晃晃地写着“明知故问”几个字。

莱艾努力维持着笑容，感觉刚刚攒下的那点耐心马上就要耗光了。她气恼地剜了一眼装傻卖乖的青年人，恨不得伸手去撕扯那张貌若无辜的笑脸。

“——不介意你是同性恋！行了吧！非要逼我说出来吗？！”

“哦——”

斯雷因这才（刻意）恍然大悟地拍了拍脑袋，“哦，我还以为是什么呢。”他悠然寻了一把椅子坐下，好整以暇地翘起腿。

女孩警惕地观望着，心里陡然一沉。父亲传授过许多实用经验，比如碰到打不赢的对手就绝对不要拖延认输——但斯雷因才是听话的好学生，她一向忠于自己的内心。

“妹妹呀，妹妹呀，妹妹，我谢谢你的关心。”金发青年露出牙膏推销员般该死的笑容，“你真是有着过人的观察力，敏捷的头脑，灵活的思路，大胆的自信，以及——哎呀，跳脱的联想能力。”

“我搞错什么了？”红发女孩不服气地反问。

“这样和你解释吧——”军校生转了转眼珠，“想想看，阿瑞斯学院男生多还是女生多？”

“当然是臭男生多。”

“正解，超过半数的学生都是英俊挺拔、开朗优秀的年轻男性，而在这种环境下，假设我真的是个同性恋……”

莱艾不耐烦地瞪着哥哥，满脸都写着“你肯定就是”。

“那么我现在没换过一百也该换过五十个男朋友了。小妹妹，你可能不太了解阿瑞斯基佬的风格。”

女孩惨叫一声，慌忙捂住嘴巴，她在一惊之下咬到了自己的舌头。“……奴可脓谈噜妖白五似只男唔友蓝后一直瞒着家里人！”

“不信的话，你可以去找雷姆齐求证嘛。”斯雷因耐心提议。

“啧，雷姆齐不是我嫂子嘛？”

“你这样说对雷姆齐的一百五十个男朋友是非常不礼貌的。”

“他有一百五十个男朋友？？！！？”

“当然没有，骗你的。”

“……”

伯爵小姐沉着地挽起两边袖子，小拳头一捏，在女子曲棍球队得到充分锻炼的手臂显露出优美的肌肉线条。她黑着脸大步逼近，斯雷因讪笑着连连后退：“我道歉，我道歉。”

“晚了！”

青年人接住妹妹的招呼，小心使着力气避免捏疼。他知道莱艾只要有机会把不满发泄出来，就能轻易变回平时乖巧可爱的模样。所以他拼命藏起笑意，努力摆出最真诚的懊悔模样。

“要我怎么做才能补偿你呢？”

“现在说什么都晚了！”

“一盒你最喜欢的开心果加碎巧克力冰淇淋？”

“当我还是六岁小孩吗？”

“这次的假期作业？”

“你昨天就答应好了——别耍花招！”

“想要什么，好妹妹，就直说吧，包你满意。”

“那就站住别动！让我揍扁你——”

莱艾挣脱不开手上的钳制，便铆足了劲儿想要从脚上绊倒对手。对于一个业余人士来说动作还挺可圈可点的，只可惜，对于占据压倒性体格优势又受过专业训练的对手来说，就起不到任何作用了。斯雷因灵活躲闪开猛踩过来的鞋尖，顺势带着她在房间里转起圈来，运动轨迹仿佛某种华尔兹和探戈的混合体——只要忽略掉被托举到空中的小姐仍然不依不饶试图用膝盖攻击舞伴胸口的不和谐部分。

“嘿，如果把我揍到站不起来，你就开心了？”

“开心死了！”

“那好吧——”

金发青年巧妙使劲，急速原地旋转三周，把女孩甩到对面的沙发椅上，自己则向后一倒，像露出肚皮的狗狗那样乖巧地平摊在床上。

“好的，我倒下了。”

莱艾挣扎着站起来，眼前天旋地转，又跌了回去。“你——作弊——！”她气喘吁吁地抗议道，但是没再试图站起来殴打气人的哥哥。

“不闹啦？”

“哼！”

斯雷因利落地翻身爬起来，走过去查看妹妹的情况。莱艾翻了个白眼，坐着没动。

“我要吃冰淇淋。”她宣布。

“好。”青年人笑了起来，眉眼弯弯，“我们现在就溜出去偷吃。”

莱艾在答应的时候还没意识到，哥哥说“溜出去”的意思是飙车去山下的冰淇淋店，并在父母察觉之前安全返回。

她忘记哥哥实习的主要内容就是在海面上开战斗机了。


	4. Chapter 4

和莱艾设想的不太一样。事实证明，现在的相亲活动并不是简单而高效地把两个人关进小房间，就像妈妈的驯马师帮助伊西塔和吉尔卡莫斯时那样——而是会极力把自己伪装成别的什么东西，再精心修饰掉设计的痕迹。珂兰凯茵·库鲁特欧小姐身边赫然已经站了一位神情忧郁的护花使者，那张苍白的长脸自然是比不上自家英俊过头的哥哥，但也不算坏。格罗比伯爵夫人介绍他是自己的侄子，拜铎尔·凯斯勒，然后略带歉意地表示，还有几位客人正在赶来的路上，单身男青年真是一点时间观念都没有。

洛丝琳德·凯斯勒·库鲁特欧是一位身材高大、气派非凡的贵妇人，满头漂过的银发保养得一丝不苟，亮如鸦羽的丝质长裙也同样一尘不染，令人印象深刻。她首先和萨伍德伯爵打了招呼——莱艾屏住呼吸——然后就像对待一根衣帽架似的把他晾到一旁，和欧蕾因亲亲热热地挽起了胳膊，抱怨起天气、仆人以及所有打定主意和她作对的无聊东西。札兹巴姆兄妹对视一眼，偷偷交换了失望的眼神。

“……这里的茶桌太小，餐桌又太大。图书室里满是羊皮纸的霉味，大客厅空旷得可怕，起居室却活像是僧侣的冥想间……幸好温室还算漂亮，这会儿也不热，不然真是不知道要怎么招待那么多人。”她暂时停了话头，动手把一朵出格的石楠花送回细颈瓷瓶，然后重新露出满意的笑容，“——哦，但是这是值得的，我相信。来了这么多可爱的年轻人，一定能带给我不少有用的建议。毕竟，还是年轻人最清楚他们自己喜欢什么了。”

一番话讲得委婉动听，冠冕堂皇，却让人总觉得有种不对劲的感觉——既然如此，为什么不让女儿亲自策划自己的派对呢？莱艾确信她见过库鲁特欧小姐戴着那闪亮的级长徽章，在校内每一项重大活动里忙前忙后，肯定不算是缺少经验的小丫头。她偷偷瞥了一眼父亲的反应，但是后者正和全天底下所有好脾气的先生一样耐心而安静地等待着，面前仿佛仍然蒙着一张无形的报纸。女孩呲了个鬼脸，她不喜欢这样的爸爸。虽说出门做客时人们总会带上一点客套的面具，但是爸爸如果能像往常那样高谈阔论、巧妙说服在座的所有人，肯定要比现在有意思的多。

她走神太久了，差点错过了哥哥出人意料的开场白。

“真巧，我们又见面了。”

“是呀，真巧。”

金发的小姐伸过手，金发的先生接住了它，小心地捧在两手之间。纤细白皙、柔软而适合侍弄花朵的手指搭在历经风吹日晒、宽厚且稍有些粗粝的手指上面，久久没有分开。两个人的脸上露出了同一种傻笑，就仿佛自投生到这世上以来终于遇到了那唯一的女孩、唯一的男孩，那样小心翼翼地碰触着彼此，那样依依不舍地摩挲着指尖。他们看上去异常般配——莱艾惊恐地意识到，绝大多数姑娘倘若自不量力地跑到哥哥身边，都会被那副天使般的面孔给对比得黯淡失色；偏偏珂兰凯茵那张偏男性化的长脸往旁边一摆，反而被衬托出几分清爽的秀美。她拥有一副惹人羡慕的颀长身材，苗条而健康，站着的时候刚刚好可以挽着胳膊把头搁在斯雷因肩膀上撒娇，坐下之后又能毫不费力地和他平视，或者，接吻。天啊！如果她盘起头发，换上雪白长裙，和哥哥携手走进舞池——阿什福德皇后的钻石冠冕能当场沿着一道白亮光柱落在那颗漂亮的脑袋上，选举什么的都可以省省了。

莱艾看到震惊从凯斯勒面部的每一条肌肉、眼瞳中每一丝血管和脑袋上每一根稻草色的毛发中争先恐后地发射出来，随即明白自己的表情应该差不多也是一个鬼样。

“你们……之前见过？”遭冷落的表哥声音听起来活像是刚刚吞下了自己的舌头。

“哦，亲爱的，斯雷因，其实你们很久以前见过面——只是恐怕已经忘了吧？”洛丝琳德夫人的声音穿透人群飘过来，一下子就吹散了方才存在过的任何气氛。所有人都忽然记起了呼吸这件事，慌忙转到不同方向自作镇定地、深深地吸入一口空气。“毕竟那时你们都还是孩子。让我想想，那是多少年以前了……”

“十五年前，夫人。”斯雷因从容转过身，对女主人露出一种极为熟练、但仍然非常好看的奉承笑容，“——您仍然和当年一样优雅动人。”

莱艾不得不把脸藏起来呕吐了一会儿，不然她担心自己会当场爆炸。但是格罗比夫人对这句缺少新意的赞美非常受用，她亲自挽起青年人的胳膊，带领客人们来到摆好了沙发和扶手椅的温室坐下。某种意义上，多亏了斯雷因的自我牺牲，洛丝琳德夫人的情绪明显变好了许多，让另一位母亲得以从无止境的抱怨中解脱出来。这场寒暄叫人精疲力尽，但总算是相安无事地过渡到了可以在嘴里塞满食物的阶段。

萨伍德伯爵的表情非常复杂。他带着那样一张脸坐在棕榈树下，严肃得像是刚刚返回文明世界的鲁滨逊。

“爸爸，”莱艾悄悄凑到父亲身边，“我觉得头疼，能不能先回家休息？”

“恐怕不行，小苹果派。”伯爵搂过女儿肩膀，用力捏了一下，“——凯斯勒那小子看起来可能是打算把斯雷因剁成一万块，你得帮帮你兄弟。”

“我管他去——”

“牛奶还是柠檬？”银发的夫人笑吟吟转了过来。

“我宁可要白兰地。”红发女孩脱口而出。看到母亲的脸色，她瞬间就后悔了。

在欧蕾因酝酿出可怕笑容之前，伯爵先一步接过了话茬。“如果不是很麻烦你，洛丝，”他神色自若地解释，“假日下午的这个时候，我习惯在茶里加一点料。”

“哦，当然不，当然不。”她摇铃召来管家，“我们还有白兰地吗？”

“都在厨房里，夫人。今天送到了一批新酒，一切应有尽有。”

母亲的目光像灯塔一般明晃晃地扫视过来，又安然无恙地收了回去。莱艾如释重负地松了口气：“我欠你一次，爸爸。”

“嗯哼。”伯爵先生用下巴往儿子的方向一点，“不客气，孩子。”

“——我看他自己就应付得挺好。”女孩坐着一动未动，声音发闷。

现在连小妞电影都不这么拍了——那两个人并排坐在两把遮阴的扶手椅上，时而举起茶盏，时而接上一段谈话，时而垂眸思索。而在所有这些合乎礼节的举止之间，他们交换了无数个眼神，只有他们自己才能理解其中深意。一次回眸，一抹浅笑，一束炽热的视线，一片娇羞的红晕。就——搞什么鬼？既然已经不是第一次见面了，他们为什么就不能大大方方地站起来说“失陪”，然后上楼去找个房间？这里不是有很多很多空房间的吗？！

凯斯勒试着插过几次话。但他一开口，连莱艾都希望他最好还是闭上嘴。

“这么说，”霍克希尔伯爵的继承人幽幽盯着对表妹大献殷勤的年轻人，“斯雷因·札兹巴姆先生，你不是一名爵爷（lord）。”

“现在还不是。”

“但是出于某种原因，你仍然当上了Kataphract的预备驾驶员。”

“是马林道夫校长的推荐。”斯雷因用打哈欠似的语气回答，心思明显仍在眷恋别处，“大概因为我的飞行成绩不错。”

“——你太谦虚了。”做妹妹的没忍住插嘴。哥哥或许因为心情太好而忽略了那半遮半掩的贬低，她可看不下这个人的态度。“你明明垄断了连续三年的飞行比赛冠军，还两次打破自己创下的记录。”

“只是校际比赛，算不上什么。”金发青年咳了一声，耳根有点泛红，衬得青绿眼睛更显剔透明亮。珂兰凯茵小姐静静握住了他的一只手，“对我来说，这可不是‘算不上什么’。”她轻声说，颧骨上开起两朵粉嫩玫瑰。“我认为这很了不起。”

哦，不，那两人的目光又缠缠绵绵地揉到一起去了。莱艾懊悔地捂住双眼。

凯斯勒则是端起泡茶的柠檬片一口一个吃了起来，用以掩饰自己面容扭曲的真实原因。

“你看起来非常需要一点酒精。”

伯爵手里攥着一小瓶白兰地。他原本是个立场坚定的清茶派，此刻也只能自圆其说地往迈森瓷杯里滴了三滴烈酒。酒瓶几乎还是满的，红发女孩叹息着伸手抓住那一汪金色的希望。

“爸爸真是太好了——”

“——所以我不建议你在洛丝琳德的茶会上喝醉。”伯爵端起茶杯，以极大的忍耐饮下变了味儿的茶，“尽管这或许能让你明白，落在你妈妈手里其实是天底下最不痛不痒的事儿。”

莱艾噎住了。她心惊胆颤地瞥了一眼洛丝琳德阿姨，后者正对某个展览发表着热烈高见，而妈妈只能耐心听着，几乎插不上话。她骨碌碌地转了一圈眼睛，最后还是瘪着嘴放下了酒瓶。

“好孩子。”做父亲的表达了赞许，然后拧着眉头灌下第二口茶水。

“我需要的其实是甲醇。”她别扭地哼了一声。“——眼不见心为净。”

伯爵没有立刻作出回应，而是举起一块质地坚实的饼干细细端详起来。

“你知道……”他仍以放松舒缓的语调开口，目光没有特别聚拢在女儿身上，却仍然能够让听者明白：他现在是认真的。“无论你想得到什么，你的父母都会尽全力给予支持。还有斯雷因，他愿意为你所做的……可能会超出你的想象。然而这一切的前提是，亲爱的，你得把话说出来。”

女孩心跳得飞快——太快了，砰砰地直击胸口，都不给人留下一点喘气的间隙，简直要让她像个被迫穿着紧身衣的倒霉小姐似的就地昏倒。莱艾痛恨表现出软弱，但是只要能从父亲洞若观火的目光前逃开，现在要她做什么都可以。

“——我一定是理解错了，阁下没有在诋毁如今的帝国军队。”

她得救了。莱艾大口喘息着，惊讶又暗自惊喜地和全桌人一起扭过头去看两个忽然针锋对麦芒的年轻人。只见凯斯勒脸色煞白，瘦削的脸颊上一点血色也无，尚未开口便输光了气势。而斯雷因盯着他的模样就像个大发雷霆的舍监，明知道闯祸的兔崽子回答不上问题，却一定要冷酷地追问到对方哭着认错。

“我只是说，现今这一代军人没有经受过真正的考验——战争。那些训练呀，列队，试验和演习，都无法代替……”顶着一脑袋稻草的男孩可能是被吓到了，表述得有些混乱，“所以根本就没有条件……我很抱歉，但是死于发射试验的所谓‘英雄’并不能和小葛多芬、布林菲尔德、奥塔斯顿……或是萨伍德伯爵本人这样的，真正的英雄相提并论。”

莱艾感觉到父亲的身体忽然抽紧了，尽管表面上他依然神色如常，甚至还能微笑着注视结结巴巴的男孩不得要领地拉拢自己。欧蕾因担忧地望了过来。

“你说的有理，拜铎尔。”珂兰凯茵小姐果断举起一只纤纤玉手介入到剑拔弩张的两人中间，“但是这样轻率地做出比较，对死者未免不够尊重，没有任何人的牺牲是微不足道的。哦，札兹巴姆先生，请一定要原谅我们，拜铎尔表哥经常老实得甚至不知道该怎么保护自己，他其实没有恶意。”

金发女孩把手搭在斯雷因的臂弯上，只是轻轻一触，年轻尉官立刻放柔了眉眼。他低声说了句什么，接着捧起那只玉手尊敬一吻。莱艾嫌恶地调转开视线。

“哦，可怜的拜铎尔自从阿瑞斯退学之后就加入了我们这些平头百姓的队伍，对自己试图评论的东西确实——已经疏远了，请大家原谅他。”格罗比夫人忽然重新挑起话头。她对着满室的惊诧目光坦然一笑，像个小姑娘似的用手按住胸口，“恐怕对于男孩子来说，父辈留下无法超越的成就是残酷的——最残酷的一种负担。拜恩一直让他很不好过。”

讲到最后一句时，她有意放轻了声音，却也足够让在场人都听清内容。被点名的青年人竭力装出什么都没听见的模样，把一块坚硬的岩皮饼生生捏成两半。

珂兰凯茵原本甜美的笑脸仿佛被覆了上一层霜，嘴唇微微泛白。而哥哥的表现堪称愚蠢的楷模，他在还没有弄清楚为什么做母亲的要故意拆台时，就坚定地反握住了女孩的手。

“如果改用敬仰的视角去看，”年轻人勇敢开口，一双青绿眼睛天真地眨巴着，“——那就不是什么负担，而是宝藏。”

“这么说来，斯雷因，我发现你正跟在札尔珀顿的脚步后面。”洛丝琳德探向这边的目光包含了让人担心的惊喜和同等的审视。银发的夫人悠悠捧起茶杯，舔了舔唇，笑容含蓄而玩味——莱艾犹豫着要不要用“津津有味”这个词。她忽然明白爸爸之前的忠告了。

“确实如此。”

“那么有朝一日，我们或许能看到你驾驶Dioscuria，就像你父亲曾经做过的那样。”

“我更喜欢驾驶飞机。”斯雷因回以胸有成竹的微笑，“无意冒犯，夫人，但是飞机的驾驶舱里通常有两个座位。”

茶桌一时陷入了沉默。格罗比夫人在脸上挂着琢磨不透的笑容，细细打量这对双手已经完全交握在一起年轻人。莱艾闭上了眼睛，既然哥哥已经出色地完成了任务，她祈祷现在能够立刻马上告辞回家。这一壶茶可真叫人够受的。

“帕布利·巴鲁库兹勋爵与阿尔——”

“——真对不起，我们来晚了，汽车抛锚。”一把快活的声音闯了进来，毫不客气地打断了管家的通报，“我劝过巴鲁对那台倒霉的老爷车温柔点，但是他根本不听。”

“如果你在出发之前能认真检查发动机，我们早一个半小时就到了。”另一把声音懒洋洋地反驳，“请原谅这个毫无责任心的年轻人，洛丝琳德姨妈，他愿意做任何事来补偿——”

“——是的，我正在认真考虑把亲爱的老巴鲁整个儿赔给您，如果您不嫌弃的话。”

不知道是谁“噗嗤”乐了一声，然后响起了更多笑声，最后一点不愉快的痕迹也消失得荡然无存。莱艾抚摸着真正开始痛起来的太阳穴，还没来得及哀悼那转瞬即逝的脱身机会，就看到第二只巨大的茶壶被送了上来。

天杀的！她没忍住冲新到的客人咬牙切齿地丢过去一排眼刀——先砍那个认识的中年人，巴鲁库兹曾是家中的常客，直到后来他被调离父亲主管的部门。另一位来客则要年轻的多，谈吐像大学生，打扮更像艺术家，一头卷曲的金色长发在脑后编成了细细的小辫。他笑起来的样子非常讨人喜欢，像只暖洋洋的寻回猎犬，结果害得莱艾心头一软，没有及时丢出第二排眼刀。

大金毛留意到女孩的（凶巴巴的）视线，竟然微笑着冲这边眨了眨眼。

……现在扯着窗帘从窗口翻出去还来得及吗？

 

 

 

——————————————

* 本篇设定特洛耶特博士死于试验事故，斯酱发火有这一层原因。

* 潘德拉贡人尽皆知的 ~~没用小~~ 常识是，在库鲁特欧夫人出现的地方，一定找不到库鲁特欧先生。

* 拜铎尔·凯斯勒，霍克希尔伯爵拜恩·凯斯勒之长子及继承人。相貌我借用了[24话的一张路人脸](http://americat.lofter.com/post/23d494_6f41b02)， ~~其实有点小帅~~ 。

* 私设这个世界的Kataphract主要是从火星发掘出来的现成兵器，威力强大数量稀少，当年参与世界大战的驾驶员组成了燃烧轨道骑士团，现年事渐高（参考扎叔）但尚未退役，预备驾驶员多为勋贵家族出身。


	5. Chapter 5

巴鲁库兹讨好人的本事从前就很不错，如今更是炉火纯青。按他的遣词用句，一袭黑衣的洛丝琳德俨然变成了发间缠绕着彩虹的仙女，轻轻松松就被哄上了天；而对花言巧语不怎么买账的欧蕾因，四舍五入就成了威严慈爱的天后下凡——幸好他适时收住了嘴，和同伴一唱一和着扯起另外一套没有那么多劈腿情节的神话系统，有惊无险地避免了“天后”的丈夫应景表演一下什么叫做雷霆之怒。

萨伍德伯爵微笑注视着两个后辈识趣地把视线从自己身上移开，再从自己的孩子们身上移开，然后满意地往茶杯里补充了些白兰地酒。

斯雷因和库鲁特欧家的姑娘进展非常顺利——或许有点过于顺利，但是目前还没有什么需要担心的。有些经验只能靠自己摸索着挣来，珂兰凯茵又是那样一个可爱的女孩，哪怕只是匆匆地瞥上几眼，都会让人觉得赏心悦目。谢天谢地，她从父亲身上只继承了天蓝色的眼睛、玫瑰色的脸蛋和结实舒展的骨架，头脑和才情毫无疑问遗传自母亲，性格也比双亲都更开朗随和。伯爵确信儿子有资格赢得任何一位女孩的芳心——只要他想，只要他能。

莱艾才是那个带来了新麻烦的孩子。一直以来，他和欧蕾因都相信女儿会在情感问题上表现得更为成熟。莱艾在挑选朋友的标准上很有自己的想法，结交的也都是些有趣且忠诚的伙伴。在长辈的指点下，她能轻松看穿年轻男孩的那些小花招，也知道该在何时寻求父兄的帮助。她挑上的那两个小男朋友其实都是不错的孩子，虽然总在这样那样的地方有些不尽人意，但——他们毕竟还很年轻，没有谁在犯过几次错误之前就能明白正确的可贵。然而眼下……伯爵看着女儿在座位上烦躁地扭来扭去，视线擦过对面那如胶似漆的两人时几乎能迸出紫色火花，不得不由衷感叹，她到底还只是个小女孩。

他和妻子讨论过——在决定收养斯雷因的时候短短地提过一次，在两个孩子前后进入青春期的时候又仔细地研究过一番；随着儿子在同龄人中逐渐脱颖而出，一两个自认关系紧密的亲戚重新提起了这种可能。血缘和财产，家系和声望，外人总是能随随便便、漫不经心地做出自以为高明的安排，实际根本不是那么简单。欧蕾因和他决心信任且尊重孩子们自己的选择，却不幸忽略了这样一条悲剧的规则：人们总是在失去之后方才懂得珍惜，他们的小女儿也只有在哥哥开始注意别的女孩之后，才会品尝到嫉妒的滋味。

唉，如果孩子们永远不会长大——如果莱艾永远只有12岁，斯雷因也永远是个稚气未脱的少年人，那该有多好。

伯爵往喉咙里缓缓倒下一大口烈酒，明白自己已经有点上头了，却依旧自顾自地往茶杯里斟上更多。

莱艾忽然僵坐住了，一动不动地偷偷地从眼角瞥看着什么，但是不太成功，干脆一不做二不休地直直扭过头去观察。伯爵跟着望过去，只见小凯斯勒被两个损友众星捧月般围在中间，一左一右唱起了荒唐走板的情歌。

“——简直是金毛犬和雪纳瑞合伙欺负小猫咪。”她眯起眼睛，偷乐起来。

“金毛？雪纳瑞？小猫咪？”

“妈妈常说一群帝国军人见面，就像狗狗互相闻屁股，摸清楚了彼此的实力才会开打。”女孩开心解释道，脸上露出了可能是今天第一个发自内心的笑容，“但是凯斯勒已经被军校开除了嘛，所以他是猫。”

欧蕾因倒是从没和他分享过这个比喻。“非常形象。”他决定先把散发出浓烈香气的茶杯放到一旁，“——真有意思。那么，我是什么品种？”

“冰原狼。”莱艾一本正经地回答，小鼻头骄傲地翘得老高。

“我有这么厉害吗？”他忍不住笑了出来。但是女儿还有后半句话没有讲完，她举起手指，戳向心无旁骛同女伴调情的斯雷因，咬牙切齿道：“……这一只是哈士奇，会四爪朝天露肚皮的那种。”

伯爵看着女儿，长长地、长长地叹了口气，然后重新捡起茶杯。

巴鲁库兹似乎特别擅长打破冷场。他成功地激怒了小凯斯勒，后者跳起来，抄起一盘岩皮饼朝他砸了过去。未等女主人反应过来，这场冲突以惊人的速度演变为三个人的点心大战。饼干碎屑扬得满天都是，肇事者却端起盘子，互相追逐着跑出了温室。洛丝琳德惊得愣在原地，她在欺负侄子的时候肯定没有预料到会有这样的报复。伯爵幸灾乐祸地珉起嘴角，热切朝妻子打着眼色——那些难吃的岩皮饼都消失了，茶桌一清而空，现在可是告辞的天赐良机。

莱艾忽然站了起来。

“嘿，不去找你的同僚们吗？”她没好气地质问自己的哥哥，一边动手掸去飞溅到身上的饼渣。斯雷因倒是知道及时起身护住女伴的绣花长裙，但这大概比什么都不做更让莱艾火大。

“不了，谢谢。”年纪最小的男士安稳坐着，眼皮微微翻动，“我发觉自己还是那么的……幼稚和浅薄，恐怕不够资格加入那些成熟稳重的大人们。”

“哼，你就呆在这里吧——可是札兹巴姆家不能没有代表。”红发女孩狠狠白了他一眼，拨开一堆浓密的芭蕉叶追了出去。

伯爵只来得及和妻子交换了一个失望的眼神。他认命地抓起酒瓶，把最后一点白兰地统统倒进茶杯里。

 

莱艾沿着汉斯和格雷特的标记一路摸到一丛高大的蔷薇拱门下面，只见两只狗狗……不，两名帝国军官正撅着屁股起劲地挖土，他们的朋友站在一旁扯着嗓子喊些你死我活的口号当掩护，配合十分默契。看到一位女士拎着裙子跟了过来，巴鲁库兹吓得差点扔掉铲子当场投降。

“没关系，老巴鲁，莱耶蒂亚小姐不会向洛丝琳德夫人告你的状。”梳着金色小辫的年轻人在换手空档里对她点点头，然后咧开嘴继续向下深挖。

“你们在干什么？”红发女孩忘了报复弄脏衣服的仇，只顾好奇地询问眼前这怪异的一幕。

“唔，准备藏宝游戏——”

“——销毁生化武器——”

“——给我亲爱的姑妈一个教训。”

莱艾决定收回之前对他们所谓默契的评价。

“要处理掉这些点心的话，其实只消往泥地里一倒，”她试着提议，“即使是洛丝琳德阿姨，也不会逼着人跪在地上吃完的。”

“听上去好可怕。”巴鲁库兹虚弱地笑了笑，用手背推了一把脑门上的汗。“是啊，但是，那样只能缓一时之急。我们显然不能每次都找借口玩起司康大战手指饼。”

“——所以巴鲁想出了一个好点子，希望能一劳永逸地解决夫人热衷下厨的恶习。”大金毛喜滋滋地解释。他没控制好自己过于兴奋的声音，凯斯勒慌忙用一连串虚张声势的威胁掩盖了过去。几个人紧张地沉默了几秒钟，侧耳倾听了几秒温室另一端的反应，然后明显地加快了手上的速度。

“原来这些点心都是洛丝琳德阿姨亲手烤制的？”莱艾挑了挑眉毛，感到茅塞顿开，“——哦，她一定是故意做得这么难吃。”

但是几个男青年集体呻吟着摇起脑袋，表情一个比一个更加痛苦不堪。

“洛丝琳德姑妈拥有……极为独特的味觉，以及更为独特且坚无不催的自信。”倒霉的侄子翻着白眼，一副快要被惨痛回忆淹死的模样，“伯爵夫人因为坚持亲自准备茶点，已经气跑了三个厨娘——都说自己受不了那份侮辱。库鲁特欧家怕是已经上了厨师行会的黑名单，珂兰弥说现在顿顿晚餐都带着难以形容的糊味儿。”

红发女孩忍不住捂嘴偷偷乐了一阵。“所以你们打算把饼干埋进土里，然后毒死方圆十里的所有花花草草？”

“比那更妙。”梳辫子的青年人眨眨眼，从兜里掏出来一把发霉的古钱币。“假的，但也足够以假乱真了。”他快乐地纵身一扑，从无奈笑骂着的巴鲁库兹身上搜出来两块旧手帕。凯斯勒扫起最后一盘没有洒在地上的司康饼，给他递了过去。

“哇哦………………”

不知是用了什么魔法，灵巧的手指一抖，手帕就被叠成了漂亮的小包裹。莱艾充满敬畏地望着金发的大哥哥在包裹里分别塞进钱币和干粮，细细地扎好口，平稳的动作中带着失传了几百年的细致和精巧。另外两人则掀动铲子，把包裹仔细掩埋起来，填平周围的土地，又找来一块不起眼的白石头压在上面。做完这一切之后，三个同伙就迫不及待地开始了庆祝，激动不已（毫无出息）地抱成了一团。

女孩眨眨眼。一起做坏事的快乐是那么纯粹，害得她也不由得为之感动……了一秒钟。“伪造文物，嗯？”她刻意皱起眉头，面对三位成熟稳重的大人露出意味深长的表情。

可是金毛犬、雪纳瑞和坏猫咪都毫无惧色。

“如果只是一群天真、活泼、纯洁的孩童在花园里挖出一点小硬币——”

“——姑妈下周会邀请很多亲戚过来，包括几个出了名的熊孩子——”

“——假日的意外之喜，引人遐想的古代士兵奇迹般遗留至今的盘缠和干粮，多么适合写成一篇温馨报道——”

“——刊登在当地报纸上，配图是孩子们自豪的笑脸。”

“——足够上周末版了。有个远房亲戚在‘时代’工作，她当然要帮这个忙。”

“——各大社交账号分别轮上三圈，乖乖，这可是格罗比伯爵夫人的派对。”

“——直到人们把挖出来的宝贝拿去做检验——”

“——就会发现它们其实都是昨天才被铸造出来的铁币，不含金不含银，连点铜屑都没有——”

“——至于那些坚硬如石、模样可怖的司康饼——”

“——其实也是刚从格罗比夫人的厨房新鲜出炉，堪称烘焙界的奇迹，家用烤箱也能做出惊人的古董！”

“——哈哈，等到洛丝琳德姑妈的点心变成全国人的笑话之后——”

“——你们说话一定要像唱歌儿似的一人一句吗——”

“——我们的苦日子也就结束了，哈利路亚！”

“——当然不是，我们可都是些正经人♪”艺术青年顺着弥撒的调子唱了下去，流畅得就好像那些即兴歪词其实是烂熟于心的经典。他响亮地清了清嗓子，大有准备继续引吭高歌的架势，幸好巴鲁库兹及时掐着他的脖子拦了下来。

“听起来真是激动人心，请务必知会我最新进展。”莱艾伸出手去和脖子还被人掐在怀里的青年人击掌。她笑得太开心了，甚至愿意抱着洛丝琳德阿姨的侄子转上几圈。“——真幸运，哥哥没有跟过来。他会把这一切都给搅黄了的。”

“哦，如果小斯雷因跟过来，还可以帮忙挖挖土。”中年人终于放开了金发同伴，神色复杂地给自己拉伸着胳膊和侧腰，语气中有一丝丝没能使唤上后辈的遗憾，“我信任他，这孩子不会把花房给挖穿底的……”

“我哥哥，”莱艾翻了个白眼，“他不去告发我们就不错了！”

“我见过许多学生，斯雷因不属于喜欢告状的那种类型。他习惯自己动手解决。”

“此话当真？”凯斯勒高高地挑起眉毛，莱艾发现自己又不喜欢他了。

“我亲自教过他。”梳着小辫子的青年人心平气和解释道，“是个好孩子，差不多违反过每一条校规，从没被抓到过现行。”

“对不起，你说我哥哥什么？”

红发女孩狐疑地瞪着小辫子教官，一张脸写满了“如果你敢诽谤我哥我一定会叫你好看”的威胁。另一边，脸色苍白的凯斯勒更为直截了当地表示了反对意见：“我不信。”

“信不信由你。”教官耸肩，“但是整个学院都被他收得服服帖帖。所有老师都很怀念他在校的时候，学员们会自己管好自己，值夜也能放心地美美睡上几小时。”

“这说的仿佛是一个帮忙打理监狱的黑手党老大。”莱艾冷冷评价。巴鲁库兹捂住嘴，眼角浮起一丝忍俊不禁的笑意。

“确实很有共通之处——外人常常会觉得难以理解，不过，我们拥有自己的传统和价值观。”他柔声说，大概以为温和的语气能够更好地说服听众，“阿瑞斯保留了相当多有趣但有时会自相矛盾的老习惯，结果就是，学员们或早或晚总会发现，自己不打破校规就无法完成任务，完不成任务就无法拿到分数，分数不够——最后就无法毕业。”

“所以，‘学会做坏事且绝对不能被抓到’就成了毕业课题的基础部分。”马兹鲁卡接口下去，“被抓到的话，轻则记过，重则退学——能像你哥哥这样保持记录清白是非常厉害的成就。”

“违反了每一条校规却从来没有被抓到过，”女孩机械重复了一遍，指望能帮助自己理解，可惜收效不大，“……这种坏小子作风怎么可能是我哥哥嘛！？”

“其实可以这样说——原本只需要人不知鬼不觉地违反一两条校规，但是好学生总喜欢超额完成任务，而斯雷因是我见过最优秀的学生。”

——竟然讲得有那么点道理？

“你们阿瑞斯的优秀学生难道会因为想吃冰激凌而飙车二百公里出去买？”

“听起来是个十足的阿瑞斯人。”巴鲁库兹对她眨眨眼，“尽管我对小斯雷因的期待是不经允许就开着Kataphract出去耍——还得是正式机型，训练机不算数。”

“那么你们阿瑞斯人如果有一晚上时间调查一个没见过面的女孩，难不成还要跑到对方卧室阳台下面唱Roméo et Juliette？？”

“小斯雷因的法语还没有那么熟练，我会推荐他换首英语歌，Little Lotte就很切题。”马兹鲁卡用不是开玩笑的语气回答，而凯斯勒竟然在他身后恍然大悟地“哦”了一声。

莱艾觉得自己需要扶着灌木丛慢慢地缓一口气。“……这听起来蠢爆了。”应该用大笑三声来和这么愚蠢的东西划清界限，但是红发女孩觉得自己已经很累了，脑袋疼得仿佛被洛丝琳德阿姨的司康饼狠狠砸过。看东西模模糊糊，听声音也是飘飘悠悠的，思考能力直线下降，还冒出来许多奇奇怪怪的想法。神创造小麦，魔鬼却把它做成毒药——哥哥违反了差不多每一条校规，这种事情怎么可能发生的啊哈哈哈？凯斯勒为什么忽然露出一副彻底拜服的表情，他该不会被司康彻底砸傻，甚至会信了那种鬼话吧？拜托，眼前这只大金毛又是谁，他为什么会和哥哥的教官长得有点像……不，其实是非常相似？？

“阿尔吉诺·马兹鲁卡？”她用颤抖得根本不像自己的声音询问。

“有何吩咐，莱艾小姐？”青年人微笑着转过身来，几根金色的小辫子就那么搭在肩膀上，七分潇洒，十足俏皮，和之前在码头上见过的那个妈咪宝贝根本判若两人。

“……你其实是莫梅顿子爵的双胞胎兄弟！”红发女孩尖叫着否认。

巴鲁库兹和凯斯勒同时放声大笑。

“作孽呀，小阿尔吉。”中年人假模假样地拍了拍他的肩膀，“费尽心机在妈妈面前装乖宝宝，结果每次都功亏一篑，还会时不时地吓到别人——不如趁早放弃吧？很简单的，小乖乖，只要一剪刀下去……”

“不要！”马兹鲁卡惨叫一声，用手紧紧护住自己的小辫子，“这是Kataphract驾驶员的特权，发型在故我在！”

那双圆溜溜的湛蓝眼珠可怜巴巴地瞅着大家，活像一只委屈呜咽的大型犬，倒是终于和码头上那个满脸孩子气的乖宝形象有了一点吻合的地方。莱艾惊魂未定地望着他，哦，如果模范优等生哥哥实际上把自己的校规当成跑马场的树篱，心血来潮就能随便翻着玩儿，那么马兹鲁卡为什么不能在水手帽里偷偷藏起长刘海和小辫子，伪装成人畜无害乖宝宝呢？很合理嘛！阿瑞斯学院都是一群怪人。

她走过去安慰了一下受了欺负的金毛犬，把自己的手搭在对方的臂弯中——为什么不呢？这个世界上什么事情都有可能发生嘛，马兹鲁卡的蓝眼睛又是那么可爱。他们两两结伴着返回温室，莱艾帮了把手，投票选出巴鲁库兹代表大家向女主人道歉。中年人的表情非常好看，称得上是这个漫长下午的最好回馈；而在他们发现洛丝琳德阿姨的脸色不是一般难看，几乎是面若冰霜时，这份侥幸的快乐变成了两倍。

 

在那个下午，莱艾充分享受了茶会的最后一点愉快时光，边喝冷掉的茶水边观赏年轻男士们在洛丝琳德阿姨面前前仆后继败下阵来。斯雷因众望所归地收到了邀请，在今年的舞会里担任珂兰凯茵小姐的舞伴。这种发展过于理所当然，莱艾甚至不想发表评价，只是怂恿马兹鲁卡开了几个关于明年的玩笑——结果爸爸的反应比哥哥还要激烈，吓得大金毛瑟瑟发抖。

 ~~一切都那么顺利。谁也想不到，斯雷因会在阿什福德舞会当夜飞去日本，彻底逃掉了整个社交季~~ 。

 

 

 

——————————————

* Roméo et Juliette，罗密欧与朱丽叶，法语音乐剧。

* Little Lotte，来自《歌剧魅影》。

* 本来应该一直写完舞会的，但是进度赶不及了ヽ(；▽；)ノ

* 手速这么垃圾真是非常抱歉（切腹。

*  ~~预知后事如何，请看正篇回忆~~ 。


End file.
